Studies of the effect of Staphylococcus aureus delta toxin on water and electrolyte transport across the intestinal mucosa will be continued. The influence of various fatty acids and phospholipids on the above interaction will be examined. Related studies will evaluate multiplication of S. aureus within the intestinal lumen. The incidence of "exfoliatin" (a newly discovered toxin responsible for generalized exfoliative dermatitis) producing S. aureus strains will be determined. A hemagglutination test to detect anti-exfoliatin antibody will be refined and used to measure antibody levels in the general populace and following recovery from various staphylococcal infections. The possibility of commercial human gamma globulin being an effective source of neutralizing antibody will be explored. Attempts to toxoid exfoliatin and evaluation of various immunizing preparations will be performed.